"Part of Your World" (Madison version)
It was a small cavern of normal animal objects. There were thousands of human objects everywhere! A sad Madison was lying on a rock in the center of the room, looking at the single hopper and turning it around in her hands. Reader was looking at her in concern. "Madison, are you okay?" Reader asked her, straightening his trunks. Frankie gasped as he covered his mouth in surprise to prevent himself from screaming, or maybe from fainting. No, he still felt like fainting. His eyes grew wider every second he listened to the private conversation. He and, well, every other fish and Jumpstart mascot in the sea knew about the little mer-cat's fascination with normal animals, especially cats, but he didn't expect it to go to this level of obsession. "If only I could make him understand." Madison said in disappointment, "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad." Frankie quickly reined in his shock as he suspiciously peered around a harp, ready to give that girl a talking-to. Madison put her dinglehopper in a candelabra, in which held a knife and spoon. She then began to look around her cave. Madison: (singing) Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything? Look at this trove Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking' around here you'd think Sure, she's got everything She swam up a bit to one of the clock pendals and swung them. Madison: I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty Frankie looked through a pair of huge eyeglasses. He thought they were weird. Madison: I've got whozits and whatzits galore Madison got a little box of more treasures, things that might be corkscrews, and showed them to Reader. Madison: You want thingamabobs? She opened the box, showing him the corkscrews. Reader gasped in amazement. Madison: I got twenty She closed the box and set it aside as she swam to another rock and put her forehead down on it. Madison: But who cares? No big deal I want more Frankie looked at her in confusion. What more could she possibly want? Hasn't she had enough this...whatever stuff she has in her cave? Madison sighed as she looked at a music box of normal cat versions of Danny and Sawyer (from "Cats Don't Dance") dancing. Madison: I wanna be where the critters are I wanna see Wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those Whaddya call 'em? oh - feet Reader giggled when Madison touched and tickled his paws. Frankie simply rolled his eyes. Madison and Reader swam around the grotto. Madison: Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strollin' along down a What's that word again? Street Madison and Reader swam up further north toward the grotto. Madison: Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free Wish I could be Part of that world Frankie saw his exaggerated reflection in a glass object. He yelped and jumped into a lantern, shutting him in it. Madison: What would I give If I could live out of these waters? Madison floated back onto the bottom of the grotto and laid there. So did Reader. Madison: What would I pay To spend a day Warm on the sand Betcha on land They understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women Sick of swimmin' Ready to stand? Madison swam up again and came upon one of the shelves, containing her treasures. She pulled out a thick book and flipped opened it, showing Reader the words and pictures. Madison: And ready to know what the critters know? Frankie panicked as he rolled around in a lantern. Madison: Ask 'em my questions And get some answers Madison and Reader looked at a painting of a woman with a lit candle. Madison: What's a fire and why does it What's the word? Burn? Madison swam up to the top of her grotto. She stretched her hand out as if she was reaching for the sky. Madison: When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that shore up above? Saddened, she slowly sinked down to the ground. Reader looked at her sympathetically. Madison: Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world They both looked up toward the top of the grotto. Madison sighed. If only she could live up there, in the world above! Meanwhile, Frankie had still been rolling inside the lantern. Off the edge, it shattered, and Frankie flew out onto a jack-in-the-box. Grabbing vainly for something to stop his fall, one of his claws caught a sheet, and he pulled it, and all the other items stacked on in down. Reader hid in an old knight's helmet, startled at the sudden noise, Madison gasped. She was surprised to see Frankie being covered with the random objects as he had a necklace along with a pipe in his mouth, a teapot on his back, and lying on an accordion. He was not amused! "Frankie!" Madison cried, as Reader peeked through the helmet. Frankie angrily spat out the pipe and fell off the squeaking instrument dislodging most of the things from his back. "Madison! What, are you mad? How could you... What is all this?" he yelled, as he threw the normal stuff off himself. "It's, uh, it's just my collection." said Madison. Frankie smiled sweetly, taking out the hook from behind him. "Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm." Then, he began to speak angrily as he tossed the last two normal animal objects off his neck, "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -" "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Reader asked, cutting him off. The dog believed she couldn't take Philip's yelling anymore! "Oh, please, Frankie, he would never understand." said Madison, going defensive on herself. Frankie calmed down a bit. "Madison. You're under a lot of pressure down here," he said. "Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." But before they could leave, Madison noticed a shadow looming over her grotto. She looked up. "What do you suppose?..." she thought. She let go of Frankie's paw and swam out of her grotto. Frankie saw this. "Madison?" Category:Bubbles8218 Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes